black_mirrorfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wiki Black Mirror
Qu'est ce que Black Mirror? Black Mirror est une série télévisée britannique pensée et créée par Charlie Booker, journaliste, humoriste, animateur, auteur. Ce polyvalent décide de réaliser cette série pour interroger la société sur les effets néfastes des réseaux sociaux sur nos personnalités et sur nos quotidiens d'où le titre « Black Mirror » (miroir noir en français) qui fait référence aux nouvelles technologies que nous consommons comme une drogue ; et comme toutes drogues ces dernières comportent des limites et de nombreux inconvénients. La particularité de cette série n'est autre que l'indépendance des épisodes entre eux. Assurément la thématique générale reste la même : les nouvelles technologies et leurs influences lorsque nous les surconsommons. Néanmoins chaque épisode comporte sa propre histoire, ses propres personnages, ses propres décors etc.. Cette science-fiction réaliste, met en œuvre une technologie dystopique et comporte clairement un regard très critique sur tous les aspects de l'abus des technologies. Cette série télévisée se décompose en 19 épisodes répartis en 4 saisons. La première saison comporte 3 épisodes, la deuxième 4. On en recense 6 pour les saisons 3 et 4. Les épisodes durent entre 40 minutes et une heure et demi. La plupart d'entre eux durent prêt d'une heure. La diffusion originale de Black Mirror commence le 4 décembre 2011. Elle est diffusée pour les deux premières saisons sur Channel 4 (chaîne de télévision britannique gratuite très populaire). En France elle est retransmise sur France 4 à partir de 2014. Ensuite, la production de la série est reprise par Netflix pour les saisons 3 et 4. Ainsi à partir de 2016 cette série connaît un succès immense à l'international. Les deux première saisons sont conçues et gérées par Charlie Booker. Cependant les réalisateurs et les compositeurs en charge de l’illustration musicale sont très nombreux et changent entre les épisodes. Parmi les différents metteurs en scène on remarque Otto Bathurst, réalisateur de plusieurs épisodes de la saison 1 de Peaky Blinders, immense succès de production britannique également. On recense aussi Euros Lyn, habitué de l'univers de Doctor Who et Torchwood notamment. Côté musique, la présence de personnalités telles que Stephen McKeon ou encore Jon Opstad est notable. Parmi les acteurs, certains noms sortent aussi du lot grâce à leur popularité et leur célébrité. Les fans peuvent reconnaître dès le premier épisode Rory Kinnear (Casino Royale). On retrouve également la nouvelle coqueluche britannique Daniel Kaluuya, révélé au grand public pour son rôle dans Get Out ou encore Tobby Kebbwell célèbre pour ses rôles dans Ben-Hur ou bien Les 4 Fantastiques. Pour ainsi dire, la liste est longue, le casting de cette série est plein de bonnes surprises. Concernant les critiques qu'a reçu Black Mirror, elles sont pour le coup quasiment toutes très positives. Effectivement cette satyre d'une société piégée par les nouvelles technologies plaît énormément et fait parler d'elle. Son côté originale et novateur est également salué par les différentes titres de presse nationaux et internationaux. La preuve en est, Black Mirror reçoit les récompenses de meilleure mini-série en 2012 lors des L'International Emmy Awards et de meilleure série également en 2012 pour le Festival de la rose d'or de Lucerne. La série télévisée britannique est aussi nominée deux fois en 2012 et 2014 lors des British Academy Televison Awards. Les épisodes les plus appréciés : Avec ses quatre saisons, la série britannique Black Mirror est devenue un phénomène de société grâce à des épisodes indépendants mais basés sur une même thématique autour de formes et sujets divers. Suivi par près d’un million trois cent mille personnes sur l’application TV Time, les 19 histoires de la série ont pu en émouvoir ou choquer plus d’un. Retour sur les cinq épisodes préférés, toutes saisons confondues, du public : 5. San Junipero (S3E4): L’épisode se situe en 1987, dans une petite ville côtière. Une jeune femme timide, Yorkie, et une fêtarde extravertie, Kelly, tombent amoureuses au fil de soirées où le temps et l'espace semblent suspendus. De l’atmosphère au couple d’actrices en passant par le retournement de situation au milieu de l’histoire, l’épisode est un réel succès et un plaisir à regarder malgré le pincement au cœur à la suite d’une fin bouleversante. 4. Shut up and dance (S3E3): Plusieurs individus se font pirater et se voient menacer par un inconnu de la mise en ligne d'informations compromettantes les concernant. Ils n’ont alors pas d’autre choix que de suivre les instructions absurdes et risquées du pirate s’ils ne veulent pas voir leurs vies ruinées. La course contre la montre dans laquelle sont embarqués les personnages rythme et nous tient en haleine pendant tout l’épisode. 3. Hang the DJ (S4E4): Selon ce système de rencontres, toute relation a une date de fabrication et d'expiration. "Le Système" gère votre vie amoureuse et vous promet après plusieurs relations minutées de trouver votre âme sœur. Mais Frank et Amy remettent vite en question cette logique assez cruelle. Le couple d’acteurs principaux fonctionne particulièrement bien, on fond devant leur complicité. De plus, le twist final est très ingénieux. 2. The entire history of you (S1E3): Liam Foxwell, un jeune avocat à la recherche d’un emploi, est persuadé que sa compagne le trompe. Il mène l'enquête sur cet adultère à l'aide d'un dispositif d'enregistrement continu de sa mémoire sensorielle implanté derrière l’oreille. Rediffusant sans arrêt ses souvenirs, il en perd peu à peu la raison. L’épisode réussit à joindre dérive technologique et drame personnel, le tout porté par des acteurs saisissants de justesse. 1. Nosedive (S3E1): Dans une société dictée par la côte personnelle, Lacie est capable de tout pour obtenir l'appartement de ses rêves qu’elle décrochera en ayant un 4.5/5. Quand son amie d'enfance, notée toujours au-dessus de 4.6/5, lui demande d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage, la jeune femme voit alors l'opportunité d'améliorer sa note, mais rien ne va se passer comme elle l'avait imaginé. Cet épisode est saisissant tant il est pourrait être un documentaire : la technologie mise en scène et cette hypocrisie générale possèdent des résonances très actuelles. Storytelling, Fan, Black Mirror univers Comme toute série à succès, Black Mirror n’est pas isolée. Elle suscite de nombreuses réactions de la part des téléspectateurs. Nous allons donc voir les différentes techniques de storytelling développées autour de la nouvelle série phare de Netflix. Bien sur, les réseaux sociaux sont le premier endroit d’expression des fans. Sur Facebook par exemple, une page officielle est consacrée à la série comptant 1,1 millions de likes, (https://www.facebook.com/BlackMirrorNetflix/), sur laquelle nous pouvons trouver des trailers, des sujets sources de débats pour les fans… Une autre page, surement dirigée par des fans a vu le jour, mais n’est pas classée comme page officielle, (https://www.facebook.com/Black-Mirror-303218469698234/) sur laquelle nous pouvons trouver des captures d’écran, des trailers également, des news, ainsi que des contenus humoristiques. Enfin une page Black Mirror Memes se fait une joie de créer essentiellement des contenus humoristiques, caricaturant des moments marquants des épisodes (https://www.facebook.com/Black-Mirror-Memes-397649960673266/?ref=br_rs). Bien d’autres pages sont consacrées à la série sur Facebook, mais celles ci sont les trois premiers résultats principaux livrés par le réseau social. Sur Instagram, on trouve également des pages fans de la série, regroupant, tout comme sur Facebook des trailers, dessins de fan , vidéos, parodies… Les pages instagram sont consultables aux noms : blackmirrorserie, blackmirrorproductions, blackmirror ect… Un Hashtag est également né #blackmirror avec 160 920 publications le mentionnant. Passons au troisième réseau social phare, Twitter. Une page officielle existe également, bien évidemment, @blackmirror, avec sensiblement le même genre de contenus que sur la page officielle Facebook. La page compte 349 k abonnements, 847 tweets et 937 j’aimes. D’autres pages sont nées, comme @slackmirror dévoilant des clés de compréhension de la série. Cependant, sur Twitter, Black Mirror ne fait pas l’unanimité! De nombreux tweets critiquent la série, la caractérisant de "dégueulasse", "giga naze". De part son caractère inédit, la série ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde… Black Mirror a suscité de nombreuses réactions sur les réseaux comme nous l’avons vu mais également dans la presse, surtout la presse en ligne. Notamment des articles réalisés par les Inrock, Openminded, Topito ou Huffpost. Comme beaucoup de séries, BlackMirror n’échappe pas non plus au phénomène des fan fictions. Les fans s’emparent des histoires singulières de la série, et s’empressent d’en rédiger la suite ou de réutiliser les personnages qu’ils vont faire évoluer dans un autre univers. Cependant, à noter, les fans fictions restent essentiellement voir (totalement) en anglais. Nous les trouvons sur le site fanfiction.net/tv/Black-Mirror. D’autres part, un site essentiellement consacré à la série et géré par les fans existent (http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/black-mirror). On y trouve des articles, photos, vidéos, quizz, forum de discussion… Certains épisodes ont suscité de nombreuses réactions, et certaines pages sont consacrées essentiellement à un épisode ou un personnage, c’est le cas notamment pour le personnage de James Walton, PDG dans l’épisode USS Callister (http://jimmisimpsonfan.com/category/projects/black-mirror/). En résumé, les techniques de storytelling autour de la série Blackmirror ont bien fonctionné, les réactions positives ou négatives n’ont pas manqué, et la série a fait parler! Après la saison 4, disponible sur Netflix, devons nous nous attendre à une saison 5 aux vues du succès de la série? "Réel vs Fiction" Pour bon nombre, Black Mirror n’est plus à présenter. Sortie en 2011, la série britannique produite par Charlie Brooker et diffusée sur Channel 4 puis Netflix connait un grand écho médiatique. Son titre nous plonge immédiatement dans l’univers de la série."Mirroir Noir", référence aux écrans peuplant notre quotidien, nous renvoyant notre propre reflet. Prenant place dans un univers sombre et captivant, la série a su se démarquer par son innovation et son audace. A chaque épisode son univers et son lot de surprises. Nouveau casting, nouveau réalisateur, c’est aussi ça qui nous entraine dans ce tourbillon captivant . Une question se pose, envisagée dans un futur proche ou immédiat, la série ne s’inscrit-elle pas plutôt dans notre réalité ? Les éléments technologiques animant la réflexion de certains épisodes sont, parfois déjà existants. Pour d’autres, à l’état de prototype. Poussés à leur paroxysme, à travers une vision dystopique et assez pessimiste Black Mirror nous en montre les dérives. La limite est donc assez floue entre réel et fiction. Beaucoup de scènes peuvent surprendre ou choquer de part leur réalisme. Liens entre fictions et réalité? Ils sont nombreux! Dans l’épisode Noisedive, de la Saison 3, toute l’histoire repose sur un système de notations sociales. Ceci existe déjà! En Chine depuis 2014, une application nommée Crédo permet de noter les personnes selon leurs comportements, leurs personnalités. Mais ce n’est pas tout! Ces notes peuvent déterminer leur accès à tel ou tel poste professionnel, leur capacité à louer une voiture. Pire encore, cette application deviendrait obligatoire en Chine d’ici 2020. Autre exemple, faisant référence à l’épisode Be Right Back de la saison 2. Tout comme dans l’épisode, une application a été crée sous le nom de Replika, et nous permet de développer un genre de "double personnel". En conversant avec l’application, celle ci apprend sur nous et se sert de ces données afin de nous imiter et prendre nos moindres manières ou tics de langage. La frontière a poser entre fiction et réalité se montre donc très mince! A mon avis, bien qu’extrémiste, la série soulève des enjeux indéniables de notre société. Il est évident que les médias prennent une place grandissante dans nos vies, allant jusqu’à parfois les rythmer. La peinture de ce phénomène est faite de manière intelligente et satyrique à travers les épisodes. Cette série est une véritable remise en question. Les épisodes tourmentent et provoquent parfois même un sentiment d’angoisse. En exposant des expériences de vie, la série nous pousse à une réflexion poussée sur nos relations aux médias sans prononcer de discours moralisateur. Montrer subtilement notre proximité à ce genre de dérives. Alors, Black Mirror, fiction ou réalité? Activité récente Les photos et les vidéos sont un bon moyen d’ajouter des éléments visuels sur votre wiki. Trouver des vidéos sur votre thème en explorant la vidéothèque de Fandom. 298px Catégorie:Tout